


A Mother's Love

by DannyPhantomluver2



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyPhantomluver2/pseuds/DannyPhantomluver2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny went to the mall for Mother's day wt did he get her?  belated mothers day</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Love

A.n

HAPPY MOTHERS DAY

Danny's POV

I couldn't decide on what to get mom for Mother's day.

For her birthday I gave her beakers. But I need to give her something special.

BEAKER'S DON'T CUT IT DANNY OR LATEX GLOVES! NOT EVEN GOGGLES! It has to scream mother's Day. But what? I headed to the Mall and began looking through all the stores…. after about four hours I've been through five stores and nothing. I just can't find that special gift.

I Searched and searched but still nothing. What am I going to do? I thought as I looked through all the stores. There was so many things I could get her. This is the same problem I had for Her Birthday. I just don't know what to do. I thought as I looked around all the stores in the mall. What would she like?

I just don't know… but I'm not going to give up I will find the perfect gift. If Jazz didn't get it already…

'Come on Fenton you can do this.' I said as I tried very hard to find the perfect Mother's Day gift of all time.

I headed into the nearest jewelry store and wondered around looking at each piece of jewelry. Each piece was as beautiful as the next the hard part was picking which one to get her.

I decided to get her a new necklace. Not just any one either, A silver one pearls even. I know my Mom doesn't dress up often. But I want to give her something she'll remember and this is something I know she'll love.

I looked around the whole store and compared prices to what cash I had. I had $200.00 dollars so I had to get one cheaper than that so I can get her something else as well.

After a few minutes I decided on a pearl necklace for ONLY! $72.00 I couldn't believe it. SCORE! I quickly paid for the necklace and headed to the nearest flower shop.

I couldn't believe all the assorted flowers and arrangements absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't believe how many flowers were in just this small store.

Roses, Daisy's, Tulips, Orchids, Chrysanthemums, Gardenias, and so many that I would be here all day talking about each one.

I looked through all the flowers and couldn't believe my eyes. I just didn't know what flowers to get I needed to get mom the best flower's in the whole shop.

I looked through the whole store six times. I just couldn't decide on what flowers. I know I know what do I know? I'm a boy yeah, yeah. I get it okay.

I decided to the Chrysanthemums, Roses and Orchids. Not so bad…. right?

After that I headed to the nearest see's candy store bought all sorts of Candy's.

When I was done buying Mom's gift, flowers and candy I headed to the food court for a corn dog and lemonade.

After that I headed out of the mall and headed home for mom's little party.

Dad had sent Mom to the spa so Jazz Dad and I could get the house ready.

After about an hour we heard the R.V roll up the driveway, we waited patiently for her to come in.

As we heard the door open softly we couldn't contain our joy just as she entered the house we all were quiet until she turned. 'Surprise! HAPPY MOTHER'S Day!' we all yelled as she entered the house.

She looked so Happy I couldn't believe it. It wasn't much but it was everything to her.

A.n

Happy belated Mother's Day 2015


End file.
